Darker than Geass
by The Immortal Siegfried
Summary: What if the Contract C.C. spoke of wasn't Geass? What if Lelouch was given the powers of a contractor? (hiatus until later notice)


Darker than Geass

[Revised]

"_Thoughts_"

"Speech"

Action

**Time**

CUSTOMARY DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have in any way, ever owned anything to do with the original anime or story which my fan fictions are based off of. These stories are written for the sole purpose of entertainment, and not meant to achieve any profit through selling it.

* * *

_A.T.B. 2017_

_Shinjuku ghetto_

_"I accept this Contract." _Lelouch thought to C.C.

"Well now, what a shame," The leader of the soldiers muttered, smirking up at him as he pointed his gun at him. "You look like a Britannian but I am under orders to kill anyone who comes across this little project, so any last words." The leader asked in a mocking tone as guns were suddenly pointed at him.

Lelouch slowly stood and turned towards the soldiers of Clovis' Royal Guard that was led by the arrogant Lieutenant.

"Say," Lelouch began as he looked them in the eyes, both hands at his side. "How should a Britannian that detests his own country live his life?" he asked them.

The Lieutenant then raised his pistol and steadied it at Lelouch. He then asked the Britannian youth, "Are you some kind of radical?" The Lieutenant then appeared to be confused at Lelouch's apparent confidence, in spite of the dire situation that he looked to be in.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked them. "Why not shoot? Your opponent is merely a schoolboy." Lelouch stated. "Or have you finally realized, that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!?" Lelouch said as his eyes glowed red.

The Lieutenant shook as his confidence melted away at the sight of the young man with glowing red eyes and quickly turned to fear. "What's happening here?" the Lieutenant demanded as he attempted to hide his inner panic and turmoil.

Lelouch dramatically raised and extended his left arm to infront of him and said "Die!" The ground beneath Lelouch was crushed as the air seemed to ripple as a shockwave passed through it and hit the soldiers. The soldiers bodies were crushed by the force as they went flying into the factory wall and lay there crumpled in a heap.

Lelouch felt a small trickle of blood land on his cheek as he observed the scene before him.

"Excellent" Lelouch said with his eyes still glowing red.

_Now what to do_ Lelouch thought as a Knightmare crashed through the warehouse wall. Lelouch didn't notice the Knightmare was there until it fired a warning shot above him at the warehouse wall.

"You there. What happened here?" A mans voice came from the Sutherland's speakers.

Lelouch put his hands up in order to signal that he meant no harm. "My name is Alan Spacer," Lelouch said to the man, "my father's a Duke. I don't know what happened to these men. I would like to request the military's protection."

"First, let me confirmed who you are." The man said as the orange haired man opened his cockpit block and descended on the cable and walked towards Lelouch.

Once he got close enough, Lelouch once more used his power to send the man flying into a wall breaking the mans neck. Lelouch then walked over and grabbed the wire the man used to lower himself down and went up into the Knightmare's cockpit.

"Foolish, leaving your key in you knightmare's cockpit and active when you leave the cockpit." Lelouch said.

"Now, I should contact those terrorists if I want to be able to get out of this alive." he stated as he familiarized himself with the Sutherland's controls. "Now, it's time to win this." Lelouch spoke as he piloted the stolen Sutherland to its next destination, his face set in determination.

* * *

Kallen Kozuki was piloting her one-armed Glasgow as best she could in order to survive.

"Damn it!" she screamed. "The difference is just too great." She grimaced in her Glasgow's cockpit. I can handle just one easily, she thought as her pursuers continued on her trail. But I can't handle two Sutherlands while I'm in this shape.

She continued to run from the trailing Britannian Sutherlands, relying more on instinct in order to survive than skill.

The screen inside her cockpit which indicated energy-filler status began to loudly beep as it displayed a large "Caution" sign, indicating that she was about to run out of energy. "Just thirty minutes left." Kallen was dismayed when she realized that she was nearly done for.

"The west entrance." Her radio buzzed to life with an unfamiliar voice. "Take the tracks to the west entrance."

That definitely wasn't Ohgi or Tamaki, she thought as she continued to run away from her new shadows. "Who are you?" she demanded as she yelled into her radio. "How did you get this code?" she fired off at the new voice.

"That doesn't matter," the voice answered her demands. "If you want to win, then you will trust my instructions." The voice continued to speak to her with a confident tone in his words.

"To win?" she breathed. I don't like it, but I've got no choice, she resigned to herself. I'm done for at this rate unless a miracle happens, so I might as well see if this guy's good on his promises.

Kallen piloted her Glasgow onto the nearest train tracks, spun her landspinners at full speed, and sent her Knightmare west, just like the voice had told her. She noticed that her twin shadows were still following her closely as they trailed her onto the tracks.

"What am I doing next?" she asked her potential savior.

"Since you have followed my suggestion, you're going to be victorious here," the voice assured her. Kallen noticed a freight train on the same tracks she was travelling on, except that the freight was speeding directly at her. "Now jump onto the train!" the voice ordered her.

She immediately followed the order and had her Glasgow jump onto the main car and continued to have her Knightmare hop from car to car as she traversed atop of the train.

Once she'd reached the seventh train car, Kallen turned her Glasgow around in order to see how her Britannian 'friends' had reacted. She witnessed one of the two Sutherlands get hit and destroyed by a pair of Sutherland slash harkens. She immediately spun her landspinners at full speed and charged her Glasgow towards her now lone Sutherland pursuer.

She then saw one of the Britannian Knightmare's landspinners get destroyed as she continued to charge.

The Sutherland's pilot had apparently noticed her, because its manual ejection-seat mechanism activated and the Knightmare's cockpit ignited it's boosters in order to quickly retreat from the fight.

"Thanks for that," she said into her personal communicator to the voice. "But how did you get your hands on a Sutherland?" She then looked towards the building where she'd seen those slash harkens retreat back to, but there was only a crumbling building in her sight. "Where'd he go?" she wondered.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice came from her communicator this time. "Who was that on the radio earlier?" he asked her.

"You mean that he contacted you too?" she replied as her friends from the resistance movement came up to her Glasgow.

Ohgi nodded at her inquiry.

His radio then buzzed with static before the voice decided to return to them. "Are you the one who's in charge here?" the voice asked of the group's de facto leader since Naoto died.

"Uh," Ohgi nervously began. "Yeah, I guess." Ohgi appeared to be quite nervous at speaking to Kallen's savior.

"I give you the tools to your victory." The voice deliberately emphasized that word as he responded to Ohgi. "The cargo of that train should be more than enough. If you want to defeat your oppressors here and push them back, then you will follow my orders to the letter."

Kallen's sapphire eyes widened in amazement as she opened the freight train's cargo cars. Before the resistance group were many brand-new top-of-the-line Britannian Knightmares. "You've gotten a hold of this many Sutherlands?" she asked the voice, her voice revealing her wonder at his gifts.

More than enough Sutherlands for her comrades were lined up within each train car. At the final tally, there was twenty Knightmares within the freight train. Each one fully equipped, just like the ones being used to destroy the Shinjuku ghetto she was fighting to protect.

Kallen saw Tamaki drooling at the sight. "Whoever this 'voice' guy is," the red-headed idiot began, "he sure knows how to treat his subordinates."

"Pilot of the Glasgow." The voice was calling to her once more. "Recharge your energy filler. You and your unit will be running decoy. I'll contact you all in ten minutes with my next instructions." The line went silent as the voice finished saying what he'd order them to do next.

* * *

"Now all the condition are almost met." Lelouch said as he piloted his Sutherland on to a tall building

He then flipped on the communicator and began to list out his instructions.

"I'm about to give you your codenames and preliminary objectives for the operations. Are you ready?"

* * *

Her radio's static brought Kallen back from her thought as it came to life. "I'm about give you your codenames and preliminary objectives for the operations. Are you ready?"

The voice quickly gave every one code-names.

"Wait, what do we call you then. " Asked Kallen.

"Hm, for now you can call me K-1." said K-1

"Right every one you know the plans, P-1 and P-2 move to sector delta-6 to set up an ambush amongst the buildings effectively guarding the rear of R company, N-1 and N-2 will assist will assist R company I want you and P-3 through to P-8 to move down the centre you're the main distraction here, the rest of N company will move on flanks of R company able to ambush any attackers from the sides and Q-1 stay with me we will dictate the battle from high ground." said K-1 as he went over the plan.

"Wait wait hold it HOLD IT!" yelled P-5 "There is no IFFs on these things, what if it's a trap." Yelled Tamaki

"The enemy has the total advantage in this war, they have no need to set traps." said Ohgi

"Well said P-1, well move out!" Exclaimed K-1

* * *

**30 minutes later.**_  
_

* * *

Lelouch estimated that Clovis was beginning to panic now.

A mere thirty minutes, that's all it takes to put you in your place 'brother,' he smirked to himself.

He was hiding in the Sutherland that he'd stolen, far away from the battle.

Lelouch looked down at the layout map of the Shinjuku ghetto that his Sutherland had uploaded into it when Viletta had been deployed.

He pressed down on his stolen communicator's receiver. "Q-1, do you have a map of the local area?" he asked her again.

His radio static preceded Kallen's familiar voice. "Yes I have a layout of the old settlement," she answered," but it has no current landmarks."

"It'll do," he assured her.

Lelouch's Sutherland's internal computer console beeped as the desired file arrived for his viewing.

He then opened the file, Lelouch quickly memorized the layout of the ghetto Kallen had provided him.

"Q-1," he began to recite the same orders he'd given them last time. "Take your group and descend below your current position."

"How?" his radio transmited with the fiery red head's voice.

Lelouch smirked. "Enter the subway station that is one-hundred meters west of your current position. You will then immediately move at full speed back east, remaining underground as you do so."

"Very well," Kallen acknowledged his orders.

"Now Q-1," he told her once more. "Turn your Glasgow around and use your slash harkens to collapse the ceiling twenty meters behind you. After your harkens have retracted, move your Glasgow at full speed away from the area and you and your unit are to join up with P-1 and P-5 as you exit the subway. The appropriate exit is another hundred meters eastward."

"Roger," Kallen confirmed her orders.

"With this Clovis," he said. "I call check."

Lelouch watched with a great amount of pride building up in his chest as he witnessed a few dozen "LOST" icons appear from where Clovis had foolishly sent the bulk of his Knightmare forces because of the floor collapsing from underneath them.

"I can do this, I can win"

* * *

Kallen had just arrived at the rendezvous point that K-1 had given her over the radio.

It was only a brief moment before both Ohgi and Tamaki's units arrived at the point as well.

"Kallen!" Ohgi exclaimed over the communicator channel. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied.

Ohgi yelled over the radio. "We still have our next objective to take care of."

"This is N group!" Kallen's radio transmitted. "We've got a problem here!"

"Yoshida! Report!" Ohgi was using his seldom-used leader voice as he ordered over the radio.

Yoshida sounds panicky. What's happening over there. Kallen leaned in closer to her radio in order to listen closely to her friend.

"We're being wiped out!" Yoshida screamed back over the radio. "Send reinforcements immediately!" Yoshida's voice cracked in and out from the radio as he hysterically screamed for assistance.

"R group, what's your current status?" Ohgi commanded over the radio since Zero hadn't responded to the crisis.

Kallen's spine chilled as her radio remained silent. There was no response from Sugiyama's group.

"B group report!" Ohgi continued to yell over the radio.

No response from Inoue either.

"Yoshida, report your situation damn it!" Ohgi began to sound a little frantic over the radio channel.

"It's just one!" Yoshida screamed over the radio. "It's only one-" Kallen's radio began to emit nothing but static as Yoshida's voice cut off.

"Q-1,P-1 are there any other units left." asked K-1

"None, just our units!" said Ohgi in a panicked voice.

"Damn, Retreat" K-1 said "Wait, who are you! Is this the unit that is ruining my plans..." K-1 said as the radio degenerated into static

"K-1!" Shouted Kallen into the radio but recieved nothing but static

* * *

_With Lelouch_

"Damn, Retreat" Lelouch said. He then noticed a white knightmare quickly moving towards him. "Wait, who are you! Is this the unit that is ruining my plans..." Lelouch was cut off as the white knightmare kicked his knightmare down. Lelouch's eyes glowed with a ring of red around them as he activated his power. Unfortunately the building collapsed as soon as Lelouch started to use his power forcing him to eject. "Damn, it looks like I still don't know enough about this power. I need to get to the command center and end this conflict while Clovis is still vulnerable." Lelouch said as his escape pod flew towards the G-1 base.

* * *

This is the official start of a new story I am making.

If I should continue it,review. This story will update much slower than my other story since there is going to be very few actual scenes from the original story line in here.


End file.
